My heart watches from afar Laughing
by Just Miki
Summary: Two years ago Narutos closest people betrayed him. By the time they relized thier mistake he had vanished. Now as what once was, meets the man Naruto has grown into, Only time can tell what wounds can heal and what can't. Starts slow but writing was fun.
1. Chapter 1

"You alright?" The man in front of him chuckled in response. "I can't remember a time when it was." came the good natured reply. "Naruto you always were one crazy son-of-a-gun to be running free." Naruto laughed out right this time. "Don't kid your self; I'm just a dog on a leash." The man grinned walking to the edge of the building; he plopped down next to Naruto, his legs swung free over the open air.

"Well if it makes you feel any better at least you're a dog, with us three charges you can bully." Naruto grinned, his eyes alight with unspoken smugness. "It's why I get up in the morning, my dear Owl." Owl shook his head, "well big bully or not, your our team leader and we'd follow you to hell if we had to." Naruto glanced over at his team member. "That's not something you should say so easily."

Owl nodded in acknowledgment "In this business its not safe to trust anything but orders, Hawk, Falcon and I, know that. We use only code-names and most of the time wear masks to prevent bonds among teams. We harden ourselves and forget human worth in order to execute our missions. All of us were trained to do just this." Naruto kept his head forward but his eyes were staring calmly sideways at Owl.

"Oh, Is that so? Then for what reason have so many in the organization, dropped professional protocol, and begun to call me _not_ by my code-name "phantom" but by "Naruto"? And why have I been declared the unofficial Psychologist of the whole damn place?" Owl was surprised by the honest curiosity in the questions. He couldn't suppress a chuckle. His leader was brilliant, strong, brave, and loyal. A great leader. But for all that he was kinda dense. The blond man really didn't know.

Owl's eyes ignored the quizzical stare Naruto was drilling him with, and instead chose to stare out over the tree ridden landscape. Owl had been with Naruto from day one when he had been asked to show the new guy around the Anbu headquarters 2 years ago. He had taken an instant dislike to the man. He had made it through Anbu training and field psyche tests with Scores that where almost unheard of.

Every Anbu had heard of the rookie, and were waiting to see what this supposed tough guy could do. The Anbu organization was a tight nit, closed mouth place. It was almost like its own world entirely. Because members left headquarters mostly only for missions. Room, board, and training areas where provided within the facility that very few knew was actually 16 miles under the village. So many Anbu had laughed at the rumors when on his first day; Naruto had greeted everyone with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling. Although the Anbu hood was not necessary it was common to wear masks even inside. Naruto didn't do that his, pure black mask hung at his back, the top of it hitting the bottom of his neck. Wearing common Anbu garb.

He strolled comfortably around, and had asked Owl as many questions as there are stars. Owl had answered stiffly. He had felt almost bad for the poor kid. This newbie, code-named "phantom" wasn't going to last very long. By whatever fluke had gotten this kid in, it was sure as hell going to get him killed. He growled under his breath as the take-charge blond had gotten himself lost for the third time. Owl was on his last nerve by noon, as he twitchingly dragged the headache to the cafeteria.

It had a food ordering opening in the wall just inside the doors. And was filled with small four chair tables. It was a silent affair, as the eaters silently got their food of choice and chose a chair at random to complete their meal. The dulled sounds of clinking silverware and hushed comments were cut into by a long high whistle. "Whoa not much table conversation huh?" Every pair of eye fell on the boy Owl winced he hoped that the rookie was a fast learner or he wasn't going to last long at all. He dragged the man over to place their orders, ignoring the stares they were being given.

As they sat at an empty table. Naruto resumed talking. "So it's just living and training around here, waiting for missions? That's kinda a downer." Naruto said. "You need to learn to crush any emotions and only worry about the job you need to do. That is being an Anbu, don't go looking for friends, and don't value yourself to much, death is too common for annoying things like that, you fool" Owl informed him coldly and calmly.

Owl felt a chill run down his spine, as calm blue eyes met his. "Listen pal, I've been watching you people all day and honestly, I think I'm going to settle here quite nicely." Owl had controlled himself by then and cocked an eyebrow ignoring the shamelessly listening cafeteria. "Oh and how do you figure that?"

Phantom's eyes went dead serious. "I may not be soulless dogs like all of you, but don't for one minute you think me a fool. I have been betrayed far too much and too deeply to even consider the empty, black, thing known as friendship. I have seen more pain and darkness in my 17 years then you could comprehend. I understand that I will die and that those around me will die, and I look that in the face and I _will_ _not_ _falter_! But _despite_ that I am myself and when I die I will not die with so little like you all I will die with me as myself.

I know that what we do is a hard and thankless task that we must bear. But as myself I have learned enough to know that the best way I handle something is not to do it just because it is my duty, but to face it giving it all I have, because I am not going to forget that we are fighting for something. If you people allow yourselves to be nothing but dogs waiting for an order then the job has taken your life before you stop breathing. But I am going to fight as myself giving my Job my all, so when I die not only did I die for a cause I chose to fight for but I gave my heart and soul to it too.

I think that if that if you all weren't just killing empty masks, but also that heart and soul than not only would your lives means something, but your deaths as well. We fight for Konoha. If we don't carry the village's fire in us then the battle we fight is empty….is how I think anyways." Naruto added. Taking a breath after his long speech. Even though he had kept his voice at normal level, Owl and it seemed the rest of the lunchroom, was speechless. Not only had the rookie chewed them out, but what he said kind of…made since. A few actually seemed to be listening for more, wondering what had had given this kid such an already cold outlook.

"Hey you gonna finish that?" Naruto asked casually. Switching back to brainless idiot. "Huh?" Owl asked startled. "Your bread you going to eat it?" Naruto rephrased. Wordlessly Owl had handed it over. Naruto had made it clear he wanted to keep to himself but over the next few months' rumors on the "Phantom" spread. He became famous, He was known for his record of never failing a mission, but also for being himself. On his very first mission, he went back for a half dead team member. Jeopardizing the mission, and managed to talk himself out of trouble. He without meaning to, grew on people offering advice with really meaning too, he quickly became the guy you when to for emotional problems.

It became a legend that if you went on a mission with the rookie you came back alive. Not only that but people started talking about how he seemed to inspire good qualities all around. Without meaning too Naruto formed friendships. Thinking he was safe from having friends in a cold hearted place like this he talked to and helped anyone easily. Unknowingly working his way into their lives, and connecting other bonds through that.

People started to follow his example, some remembering the will of fire they had as a Normal ninja, and began to form good teams, as bonds were made. It was almost odd the way the survival rates and went up and mission failures went down. The some of the higher ups didn't like it but could not complain. Some of the higher ups grew to have a soft spot for Naruto (He seemed to do that a lot, Tsuande, Gaara; he seemed to hit you just where you needed.).

Soon outside of the Anbu he became famous as the black masked, _Phantom. A fearsome being. But somehow within the Anbu he became Naruto. A good advice giver and a good comrade. But everyone agreed that they could not figure the boy out. One team reported that when in battle Narutos mask had fallen off and as He fought his eyes were ice cold with crule killing intent only vetren ninja who have seen great darkness had._

_Also it became apparent over time that the boy had had a hard life, and had been betrayed in some great way. Once he had both legs broken, but hadn't told anyone walking around on them for 4 horrific days until someone had accsidently knocked him over and he had let out a hollow sound, resembling a scream. They had dragged him to the infermerly and when asked why he had not told anyone, under the pain killers he had mumbled "I can't have weakness, if I do then I'll let someone in and they will break whatever is left." Naruto had many friends but people understood that he had very few that he could open up too. _

_Even now despite everyone being on his side as he rose through the ranks, nobody knew much about him or why he was here. He opened up a bit more once he got a team he was leader over. He was the Anbu's number one and even though he had taught his students well, he only talked about himself a little, but he did seem to take joy out of bulling them. Showing up late, working them to the bone, making fun of them. They trusted him anyway._

"_HELLO?" Owl snapped out of his flash back when he realized Naruto was calling him. "OWL YOU THERE?" Naruto called right into Owls ear. Owl winced covering his ear. Yeah sorry just thinking, Naruto sighed and shook his head, picking up the conversation form before Owls long flash back. "Well I somehow turned into the advice giving Psychologist, and Im never called "Phantom" Even though I call all of you by the Code-Names, Why is that?" Naruto asked. Owl shook his head at Narutos one track mind._

"_Never mind that it's about time to go, should we head out?" Naruto sighed turning his head out to look into the distance. "Do we have to?" He asked. Owl sighed "Listen Naruto whatever problem you have with the normal Konoha ninja we are going on this mission with, deal with it." Naruto nodded silently. Owl hesitated "Um…I know that we only need to focus on the mission, but…." He trailed off._

"_Ask it owl, it would be a worthless thought if you don't." the 19 year old scolded. Owl sighed. Naruto was always saying the same lectures over and over. "….could….could the ninja we are on a mission with be part of the reason you don't trust anyone anymore?" ventured slowly. Naruto's Gaze never changed direction. "If you want to hear about my past I'll tell you." Naruto said plainly. "Owls eye's widened at the offer. Naruto had never told anyone his past, did he really trust Owl enough for that?_

"_After so long, and much thought I've decided to give this trust thing one more shot. So I will tell the three of you if you ask it of me." Owl had sensed the presence of his teammates Hawk, and Falcon a while back. But he knew that just then none of them would go as far as to ask of their leaders past, not just yet._

_Naruto stretched and stood up. "All of you ready to go?" They nodded. "Good I want to get to the meeting place at least 5 or 6 hours before them." Falcon paused "Why?" She questioned. Naruto turned to them with a small smile, before he slid his deep black mask into place. His blond hair tousled the breeze "Because I like to feel superior and its fun making you all get up before the sun rises. The three sighed. Guess he wasn't going to change no matter what._

"_Also" Naruto added, falling into one of his well worn lectures. "Timing is everything, my students, you carry out missions and in battle not one second can be wasted." The three nodded. But were surprised when he continued. "Especially to an assassin like me. I hope none of you find it out like that. Not like I do." And with the reminder that their young leader had seen more then they had, the three took off. _

_______________________________________

_IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE._

_Rookie nine stood in front of the Fifth as she spoke to them. "All of you will be going on this mission together. The job, is as I explained earlier, is to find the kidnapped 9 year old princess Yuki Hajimora, and bring her back to the village of the Mountains. This village is a very important Trading route, and several peace treaties of ours are riding on this village. _

_Our village can not afford to fail this mission, Also because of the Villagers leaders famous killing power bloodline, many dangerous people are going to be after the child. Her and her parents are the last of their kind so she is rare enough that there will be a good fight over her." Tsunade paused for air. She had been talking fast and seemed impatient to get to a certain part._

"_If she has such a powerful bloodline why does she need a rescue?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade nodded "Because it won't awaken till she is much older, it would quickly corrupt a child. Also this family is gentle by nature, they have the bloodline but are well known for being gentle people and kind rulers."_

"_Now all of you will be going on this mission with Kakashi as your team leader. This could have a lot of Baddies, that is why I have assigned so many of you to this mission….." She visibly hesitated. "There is another reason I have chosen all of you specifically…Because of the importance of this mission An Anbu cell will be going along, Because of our Intel informing us that many mercenary will be guarding the girl, the Anbu have sent their number one Ninja." this caused a stir in the room._

"_You mean the legendary Phantom?" Sasuke asked with interest. Ever since Naruto had brought Sasuke back 3 years ago he did not speak much, so he must have heard a lot of the Black masked Ninja to ask about him so loudly. Tsunade nodded. But for the sake of not alarming out enemy all 4 ninja will be going unmasked. About half of the time through the mission. Around the middle of the mission I think."_

_The room was now alive with interest. They where going to see the legends face!!! "Of course all of you will take a vow of silence to not tell anyone what is reveled. Everyone nodded. "Now normally I wouldn't tell you anything about the Anbu before hand. They don't like to reveal much, but…this involves….Naruto." She almost whispered the name._

_The whole room when deathly still. They had all mourned what had happened those 2 years ago, they had thought it for the best when they had betrayed Naruto, but none of them could get the look of a broken shattered boy with eyes that spoke of pain eating his very marrow, when he had found what they had done._

_By the time they had realized that they had done a horrible thing, Naruto was nowhere to be found. And Tsunade who was just as guilty as them, said only that Naruto had chosen a path, and had asked from them only that they do not follow. It had been 2 years and everyone involved, sadly that being everyone Naruto was closest too. Rookie nine The Hokage, Kakashi and the other sensei's, and Iruka. All of them still winced at the very though of how they betrayed the one who ended up meaning the most to them._

"_HOW HOW DOES IT INVOLVE NARUTO?" "Is he with the Anbu?" "Will we get to see him?" "Is it about the mission?" Tsunade held up a hand for the questions to stop. "I was only allowed to tell you this because The Anbu do not like touchy-feely things. I tell you this so that when you see Naruto you will not bombard him with questions." Neji picked out some new information. "Then he became a Anbu?" Tsunade nodded. She had known about it only because Naruto had shown up late at night with a Anbu form for her to sign. She had suspected they had made a mistake, and so after some thought she had signed it, and Naruto had left with out a word._

"_Listen I have had no contact with Naruto for the past 2 years, because after leaving his message of "Do not follow me." He shut us out, he did not want us in his lives anymore. After so long I finally got a message from him yesterday the general gist of it was "I cannot help who you chose to put on this mission, I am one of the Anbu attending this mission also, and I fully expect for your Ninja to behave professionally, As a Anbu I am only there to do my job, I will not tolerate Anything but what has to do with the mission, that is all."_

_The room was quiet. "So…he doesn't want a whole lot to do with us, does he?" Sakura said sadly. "No he doesn't, and it may not only be because of what we have done, Anbu are trained to be nothing but professional, Naruto may have changed a lot." Tsunade informed then her eyes down cast in pain._

"_Well," Shino said with unusual hope. "Maybe we can find some small ways to mend a few small bridges at least. Or at least find a way to tell him we are sorry." the others nodded worry and guilt that had been with them for years showing through. "We will have to find out which Anbu in Naruto first." Kiba reminded them. They all sighed at this new dilemma. "Do all of you accsept the mission?" Tsunade interrupted. All of them agreed instantly._

_They knew that none of them deserved to be forgiven, but it didn't stop them from wanting to at least make sure Naruto knew they where so very, very sorry. And that he was more then welcome back. They all sorely missed the happy, strong, blond. It was Shikamaru who made it final. "Will will do our very best on out mission to secure peace for Konoha….And we will behave professionally in the face of the Anbu…..And we will do our best to do whatever we can for Naruto." He added softly._

_They all nodded in agreement, determination sown on each of their faces. They had done something wrong. They all wanted to heal what they could. To at least try to make it right. With the Happy prospect that Naruto was not only alive, but and Anbu they would soon meet. They held hope, along with the grimness of the deserving truth that he did not want to see them. And the overwhelming guilt that they bore._

_They all turned, going to get ready, for the two very important missions that they now had. Even though they had done a horrible betrayal and hurt their friend, they could not wait to at least try to see him._

_A few miles away from the Hokages office Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "They have done far too much to think that this will end up as anything other then a mission." The black masked man muttered. "You say something?" A calm quiet voice asked. "Nothing to worry about Hawk." Naruto assured. "Come we have a mission to complete. Let us work hard." Naruto said. And with Three nods, It began._


	2. It has begun, the betrayle to come

I just read over the previous chapter SO MANY MISTAKES. Also for some odd reason whatever I Upload goes funny. Like the last chapter turned italic in the middle. GEEZ! Anywho I kind of rushed the last chapter, but this one I'm really looking forward to.

Onwards then….wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

________________________________________

"I have said it before and I will say it once again, If your going to get ambushed, you should at least get ambushed after lunch." Naruto's voice rang out. The 1 Anbu knew that his three students where rolling their eyes at him, despite the fact that they all wore masks. "Why are you thinking of food at a time like this?" Falcon hollered over her shoulder as she ducked a kick and stabbed her opponent in the stomach with a Kunai.

"Foolish girl there is only one reason I'm thinking of food, because I'm hungry of course!" Naruto informed her as if she had missed some huge point. Hawk rendered several opponents unconscious with his long sword "Banter in the middle of battle is not very stealthy, or professional." He chided them from a few feet away. And in battle it was, while waiting for the other ninjas on their mission to arrive about 20 or so people and ambushed them.

Naruto had sensed the Warriors long before they had arrived, but out of lack of anything else to do he didn't tell his team. The enemy had hidden their presence very well and the relaxed 3 students had assumed their leader would tell them if they where in danger. He didn't, of course if they asked about it, he would tell them it was to test their skills in times of pressure. But it was mostly cause they were fun to bully.

Naruto took a death breath and looked around, it had taken them 7 minutes flat to take out this bad of mercenaries, judging by the clothes. Unconscious bodies where in a pile where Owl had stacked them in a somewhat orderly manner. He smiled to himself as he leaned against one of the side poles that help up Konohas Huge gate. "I have quite an impressive team." He complemented himself.

And it was true, facing 4 against 20 was not bad at all, especially when 3 of them where caught of guard, and on top if that they and handled it in less then 10 minutes. Not bad at all. "Phantom it seems that all of these men are trained in the art of the Ninja." Falcon pointed. Naruto nodded, it was kind of rare for a band of outlaws to be made of only ninja. "Hm that makes the victory even more impressive." Naruto muttered to himself.

"You really are shameless Phantom" Owl said, sweat dropping. Naruto turned his head away, holding it high as he blatantly ignored Owl, Owl sighed. "I've noticed this for a while, I know hat you call me by my code-name because of the mission, but why is it that you three hardly ever call me Leader, or sensei even though I am both?" Naruto asked pointedly.

The three Students glanced at each other through their masks. "Well, err isn't it kinda obvious?" Falcon asked. "No." Naruto said bluntly Falcon sighed, it looked like they where going to have to spell it out for him. "Phantom, its not that we mean disrespect it only that…you're 19." Naruto nodded accepting that. "And?" He asked. Hawk shook his head.

"Calling you Phantom seemed more Natural because calling someone younger then you "sensei" is…well it feels somewhat degrading. And calling you leader is the same basic principle. All of us are over twenty, sometime it feels like we should have you call us sempai. We have fought along side you, and you have taught us much about fighting, healing, teamwork, and other things we have nothing but respect, but calling you just plain Phantom seemed….more appropriate given your age."

All three watched for their leader reaction. He didn't move. "Phantom?" Owl asked hesitantly. Naruto jerked upward slightly. "Are you guys still talking? Sorry guess I toned you out about half way through." Hawk sniffed, he was obviously miffed that he got Toned out. Naruto smiled under his mask. "Don't worry I got the idea." Hawk sighed.

Naruto frowned as he felt his affection for his students grow again. He knew he had decided after many sleepless nights to think about what he was doing. Naruto sighed to himself, he had wondered if somehow getting so close to people was a mistake. "Phantom?" Naruto looked up as his thought process was interrupted. It was Hawk who had spoken but Naruto was rather surprised to see that the three had their Anbu masks off and the thick black hoods they wore were down.

Naruto studied the three faces that were facing him, he knew that right now there was no one around but taking off the masks still broke protocol. He couldn't help a small chuckle when he saw Falcon biting her lip. For all her prowess as a skilled Ninja her face could be read like a book because of bad habits of hers, biting the right side of her lip was one of them.

For most people lip biting would make them look cute, but with falcon it was different she had sharp features and straight midnight black hair that was always kept in an orderly manner in a ponytail near the top of her head. Her eye were a piercing green, and her over all appearance gave a orderly, no-nonsense vibe. Naruto had soon learned to his great amusement that her personality was nothing of the sort. She loved poking fun at people, and loved to be in on everything from gossip to pranks that where going to be played.

That was not to say she was obnoxious and unreliable, in fact if she was given a job she did it and she did it well, it was just that she had a few quirks, ask her to do paperwork and she would, in a very precise way, it was just that she had no problem doodling all over the corners. Or ask her a serious question like "Did anyone die on your last mission?" and she would look you dead in the eye and say "Just a little bit." And would calmly walk away. If it was serious enough she would drop the jokes, but if she could get away with it she would try.

Naruto had taken a instant like to the woman. His eyes roamed to Falcons left where Hawk stood, he had a serious face on his as always. It was not that he was a cold person Naruto has discovered, it was just that he was a by-the-book guy, he always told them that you'll always know what to do if you have the firm foundation of rules. He came from a family of swordsmen and was a excellent sword user. His specialty was calculating the opponents fighting habits and using them against the enemy.

He had dark blond hair that fell to his shoulders, and over serious brown eyes. He always stood erect his mouth in a thin line, but for all that he was a good comrade, he had subtle ways of helping a his teammate, whether it was a push in the right direction, good advice now and again, or even to crack a smile for you now an again, he was a good reliable person. An after a while he had grown on Naruto.

And of course there was Owl, Naruto had met him on his first day as a Anbu, at first Naruto thought that he seemed like a uptight quick to temper guy, as it turns out he was a go with the flow kinda guy. Mostly Naruto was shocked when in the middle of battle Owl had taken a hit and when he had gotten to his feet it seemed like he was a different person, he had started swearing violently and then started battling again in a to-hell-with-the-consequences way.

As it had turned out because his mother was abusive Owl had learned to repress all of the things he disliked but when something pissed him off enough it all came pouring out on one big black psycho rush. Naruto had begun calling the Black side of Owl "shadow" Because sometimes it was there and sometimes not. Naruto stubbornly called it this even after he said it once too often and "shadow" had come out and tried to attack Naruto. But with his short brown hair and black eyes, Owl was an over all great guy.

Naruto groaned, man he had some weird comrades! "You ok?" Owl asked. Naruto nodded focusing on the most important aspect of all three, all of them looked like they had something important to say, Naruto wondered if they where going to get to it, ah it looked like Falcon was going to open her mouth.

"Sensei….we know that you said that if we wanted to hear about you, you would tell us…and it we, well all three of us that is, together we were thinking that if you, I meant cause you said-" Naruto interrupted "Make a point or shut up." Even though an unsettled Naruto could already see where this was going he was going to wait for them to say it.

Hawk quick to get to the point broke in. "We know little of your past, and normally would respect you and not ask but it is clear by your behavior that it has something to do with our missions team members this time…also we really do care about you so in order to not jeopardize the mission with personal inter-relations, and also for us to be able to aid you in any way we can we now ask for you to tell us what you are willing to about your past……also we are curious?" Hawk added in response to the unmoving blank mask that seemed to be staring at him.

Naruto had known this was coming but he didn't think that it would be this, quickly. Also he was scowling at the idea that he would let emotions endanger a mission, Naruto knew better then anyone how to be cold and detached, it was part of what made him a good ninja in the heat of battle. Stupid dumb ass Hawk.

They had four hours until the other ninja were going to arrive they had time…and yet. Naruto was afraid, afraid to take a chance, he knew that within him, if he broke one more time if someone held his heart and broke it, he would shatter. Human where driven by emotion and Naruto knew that if his pieces broke once more he would be nothing more then a shell.

Within him he carefully nurtured the small light, it was what made Naruto, Naruto. But it was small just a reminder through the darkness, And Naruto knew that he couldn't touch that light, because if he stretched himself out to the light he would break into billons of shards. Now should he had over his light to be held in the hands of his three students? Would they break it, douse the light, or would they make it grow, Naruto truly cared of his students but to trust them so much? His light was already so small.

Naruto tilted his face up to the sky, looking at the blue sky through his mask. "I remember the first time I truly smiled." Naruto commented. Owl pointed out the obvious "You would have been too young." Naruto chuckled bitterly, as he slowly reached up and removed his mask turning his head to look them right in the eye. "No I was old enough, really you don't think they would let a monster run free do you?"

In the Anbu the nine tailed fox was a well known fact, but the Older Anbu had worked with the 4th so they trusted his seal and did not overly-worry. And after a few missions with Naruto the younger calmly disregarded the fact as well, besides they where trained only to do their jobs, picking on others wasn't in the job-description. So before he became overly well known he was mostly not bothered with. That delighted Naruto, his students had taken some time to adjust but had worked it out soon enough, following their co-workers example. But if they looked at it now there was no way it wouldn't have had a major impact on their leader.

"Listen all of you." The were startled to here their leaders cold war voice, the voice he used when the battle could go either way. "I will tell you this, I'm going to tell you everything for two reasons. One: my past my end up impacting this mission, I can't let that happen but because I have gone so long suppressing a lot of my emotions I cannot be sure I can trust my own emotional judgment this is where you all will come in, Second:….I have worked with all of you closer then most people I have ever met, I should know better by now, but….I want to…believe that there is someone out there that I can truly trust so with that, I'm counting on you."

Naruto swallowed hard although he kept his voice calm and level, he looked up to look at his students right in the eye, and his face flickered in betrayal of his surprise. By what seemed like mutual agreement all three students where smiling but their faces shown will fierce determination. "Well if that's all it is you may as well just leave it too us." Falcon said with a wave of her hand. Owl grinned and Hawk nodded but all three faltered in surprise when they saw their leaders face. He had a sad smile. "Alright then." He agreed, and oddly to the four of them it felt like a gavel had just swung down, pronouncing the finality. And with that Naruto began.

--Flashback-- (Authors note- I'm really excited for the next part, just wait for it to pick up a little.)

"Naruto will you hurry up." Naruto yawned tracking in after his Sensei and pink haired teammate. "Alright, alright I'm coming, lets just ignore that I've gotten no sleep for 3 days." Tsunade nodded at them as they filed into her office. "I'm sure, you all want to hear the news of how Sasuke is, after your last mission he was fairly badly injured and-" Naruto interrupted "Baa Chan will you please just this once drop protocol and just tell us flat out?" Naruto asked stifling another yawn.

They had been waiting for news on Sasuke for three days, They had been on a mission and Sasuke had gotten separated from them. The village they had been sent to investigate had been in ruins when the team arrived after battling what seemed like crazed villagers, upon arrival they had found Sasuke badly hurt, heading towards them a strange, beautiful brown haired girl hanging onto his arm. Sasuke had managed to tell them that she was a survivor and he had handled the crazed people here before he collapsed. They took the girl and Sasuke back to the village.

Naruto had been filling out paperwork, and waiting around since then unable to sleep because of a odd sense of foreboding. The brown haired girl was fine but unconscious, 10 minutes ago Team seven had been called, into the Hokages office to get an update on their team member, and now Naruto was too tired to wait out the news. Tsunade filled them in. "Sasuke is mostly fine now, and has woken up, he will be discharged in about 4 days." Sakura smiled "that's great" she cheered.

Tsunade, it seemed had more to say. "The girl that was with him also awoke." None of the listeners missed the frown Tsunade had at the thought. "Is their something wrong with her?" Naruto questioned. The Hokage shook her head. "Its not that, she told us her name is Kashia, but not much else." Kakashi tilted his head. "Is that a problem?" Tsunades frowned deepened. "No, in fact she is very sweet and polite, its just…..she well she feels…too perfect."

Naruto laughed "Do you mean she has a unusual feel about her or are you just being weird?" Tsunade scowled. "NO!…it's just that after they both woke up Kashia went to talk to Sasuke, and he seemed almost…obedient, I shouldn't be talking like that but…it feels like she Mmmm, put a spell on him. As I was talking to her it felt like she was going to invade my brain." Tsunade was interrupted by laughter.

"Hahahaha ha! Think about it! I kill Orochimaru breaking his hold on Sasuke, drag him back here, just so he can get a spell put on him by a witch girl! Hahaha I don't think so!" Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm his tired brain down. "Na that's not it maybe our poor Asexual friend finally got a crush on some poor victim." Naruto chortled until Sakura nailed him over his head with her fist. "Knock It off, as ninja we cannot out rule the possibility of strange jutsu, for now we'll be nice but carefully." Sakura said stiffly.

Naruto tried not to scowl at the girl for the mean whack and muttered under his breath "you just jealous cause the girl got to him first." Kakashi tried to hide a roll of his eye. "You may go see Sasuke now." Tsunade dismissed them, obviously feeling regret over telling them what she thought of the girl. "But like Sakura said be careful, we still don't know what caused those villagers to go crazy and start acting like rabid wolves." the Fifth called after them.

That sobered them up quickly, seeing what had become of those people had not been pleasant at all, in fact when they had seen the girl with Sasuke Naruto had been happy that there was at least one survivor. Naruto and Sakura nodded back at the blond woman, and with that in mind they went to go see their ex-missing nin teammate.

************

Naruto twitched as he felt something give him a nudge, he mumbled at it and turned his head trying to go back to sleep, as he was nudged again. He brought his head up blearily and took in his surroundings. Let's see, White, white, white, Sasuke, more white =Hospital room. Ah that was right, after visiting Sasuke for a few minutes of him mostly ignoring them, Sasuke had fallen asleep so Naruto had been volunteered to stay with him because the other two had stuff to do. He must have fallen asleep with his head on Sasuke's bed.

"Idiot wake up!" The urgent voice hissed at him. Lets see the voice was arrogant, calm "Sasuke where's the freaking fire?" Naruto asked, shaking himself awake. He looked up to meet Sasukes searching gaze. "Where is she, is she alright?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto blinked, "What are you talking about what do you mean she….Oh! You mean that girl err Kashia!" Sasuke nodded vigorously, "well she's resting in the other room and whoa hang on there." Naruto cried as he held back a Sasuke who had been attempting to get out of bed.

"What's gotten into you? You still need rest, I didn't bring you back just so you could kill yourself." Sasuke struggled even though the drugs in his system made him weak. "I have too make sure she is alright!" "She's fine I just checked." Naruto lied. That seemed to calm him down. Naruto had learned long ago (it having been used against him) what button sent sleeping drugs into the system, Naruto hit the button off to the right of the bed about four times.

He breathed in relief when Sasuke started to slip into sleep. "She is so amazing Naruto you'll see, it'll be great when she is hear." Sasuke mumbled to him. Naruto eyes were wide, the 17 year old was shocked. Tsunade was right something is way off, did that girl do something to the bastard? Naruto thought to himself. He had better report this to Baa Chan.

Naruto quickly dashed around the bed and yanked the door open with the intent of telling Tsunade what had happened, so he was kinda surprised to find himself staring at the ground, with a groan he sat up and looked around to see what he had tripped over. His eyes widened as he spotted a brown haired girl sitting awkwardly a foot from him. She was the one he'd run into?

She smiled at him. "girl…K-Kashia?" Naruto gasped. Her shy smile seemed to light up. "Oh I see you already know about me. You must be Naruto Uzumaki, am I right?" she said in gentile voice. "H-how'd ya know?" Naruto asked. Was this girl Psychic? Naruto tried not to panic. "The Lady Hokage sent me to find you, when I asked if I could see the village she said to find you as an tour guide."

Crap, well at least she didn't have ESP. "Are you sure she said me?" Naruto asked for clarification, what had happened to Baa Chan not liking the girl? Kashia nodded, "Oh yes, the nice lady in charge and I had a long and wonderful talk, I'm sure her and I will get along just splendidly." She said sweetly. Naruto watched as Kashia picked herself up off the floor dusting off the nice white dress someone must have given her.

Naruto followed suit, he was confused The girl seemed nice, but the Hokage had been so wary of her, and now they were buddies? Naruto decided that for now he would just go along with it and show her around, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, she really did seem like a good girl. It was just…that didn't explain Sasukes behavior. Even Naruto knew that that had been way too much for a simple crush.

"So you seem to make friends quickly, you got the Hokage, and Sasuke too, if you've got Sasuke on your side you must have quite a gift with people." Naruto said conversationally. He felt an unexplained chill zip down his back as her eyes tilted to hid in the shadow of her hair, but when she spoke it was still in that honey sweet tone, "Oh yes I love meeting people, in fact while you give me the tour, id be very happy if you introduced me to everyone, you'd be surprised at how right you are when you said I have a gift for people you hit the nail on the head, in fact right now I'm even hoping that we can be very close."

Naruto smiled hesitantly at her. Maybe she just wanted to make friends, it seemed that she liked knowing people, she talked kinda odd but she really seemed nice Naruto twitched slightly as his eyes met hers, he felt kinda odd. It was almost like something was tickling his brain. "Yes we will be great friends." He heard Kashia said as if she was talking to him through lots of cotton. Out of nowhere a loud bang rang out. Naruto jumped in surprise breaking eye contact, he turned to look at the cause. A nurse as it turned out had dropped a tray of surgeon's instruments.

Naruto shook his head to clear it; maybe I haven't gotten as much sleep as I thought. Naruto told himself as he turned back to the brown haired girl. "Come on I'll give you an Uzumaki class tour." Naruto said to her. She looked somewhat disappointed but nodded and smiled brightly. "I look forward to it!" She said in a sing-song voice Naruto nodded and took her through the hospital, "I'm sure you'll like everyone." Naruto encouraged, she nodded still smiling. "I'm sure I will"

**************Ahhh sorry Im ending it here. I would like to just keep going on, I can't focus on anything else when there is a story buzzing in my brain. But I really hate reading too long chapters. So I'll end it here. But there will be more in the blink of an eye.

Honestly I make this up as I go, and I never feel like re-reading my stuff so sorry if it's a little rough,

It's an author thing.

Cheers

-Just Miki

Review if you want too: D


	3. not a chapter

I will not make excuses, I have not been writing. But do not mistake that as have not been trying. I have been, and I had a whole plan for how the story was to go. But I got delayed in my writing and when I did write, I did not like it at all, and I refuse to post strait crap. I am disgusted with myself but I need to request help, if anyone has ideas for Narutos betrayal or anything else please post. I really want to write this story but I am unable to. I have re-written this chapter 100 times over, so if anyone has something to say go ahead.

p.s. I have always hated it when authors do this, but I find myself unable to do anything else. I apologize


	4. The begenning of all things

GRRRRR. I had a great chapter written and hen my comp CRASHED! So I had to write another one. Its different from version .01 but I ended up liking this direction better anyways.

p.s. I aint quite sure how this is goin it aint really the heart stopper id a hoped fer. I'll get there thought the twists and great battles have only just begun, but I thought a great way to make a story is to have a good reason for great betrayal. A betrayal story was what I was aimn for, although this was inspired by an assassin story. Seriously I want some flames, getting chewed out is my way of getting better at something. I think I'm putting in too much detail, not enough action, I really need advice on what's wrong with it. :D thanks ya'll

* * *

Naruto had his head cocked sideways in amusement. He was once more leaning against the pillars of Konohas gates. He had just a moment before been lost in his memories, he frowned as a thought had crossed his mind. Now telling his story to other people it seemed slightly less dramatic then it had at the time. Crap, he had at least planned to wow his students with the dramatic happenings. Well at least what happened next was interesting, Naruto wasn't really looking forward to getting to the whole point of the story, but hey he may as well prove his superiority to his students. His face brightened at the thought.

"Your wrong! Where you listening at all?" The blond anbu rolled his eyes as his train of thought was cut off. His story had been interrupted when Owl has yawned and said pointedly. "it's the classic tale of someone invades and turns your friends against you. I bet that Kashia girl was bad news. First that Sasuke kid acts weird then the Hokage is suspicious of her its obvious." Falcon disagreed venomously "your wrong the Sasuke guy must have been in love with her and then Naruto was too and it turned into war. Naruto must have gotten broken hearted!"

That was how it had started, and to Naruto's great entertainment the ideas had gotten even more exotic and bizarre. Right now they where discussing the probability that one of his old teammates was actually a spy and had come assassinate Kashia and had decided Naruto and her where a team and had tried to kill both of them. Naruto snorted. They where going way overboard, but when your isolated in a Anbu compound with kind of unusual people the conversation can be one-of-a-kind. Besides at least they were applying the "Anything is possible" motto Naruto had been teaching them.

"Is much as I hate to interrupt, the ninja that will be accompanying us will be here is about 2 hours, this conversation is heading in the ever common direction of nowhere so wrap it up." Naruto ordered. "So what happened?" Came the predictable demand, Naruto grinned when he saw that the two voices that had made the demand were not Falcon and Owl but Hawk and Falcon. Hawk rarely showed interest in anything. "God I'm good," was written plainly all over the Captains' face.

"So what happened next?" The smile slipped off Narutos face but in its place a single eyebrow raised. "Who knows." He hedged with a flick of his wrist. "You can't just leave us hanging." Owl informed him. "Yeah!" Falcon agreed "So what happened next?" Naruto's eyes gentled. "Next," Naruto said "Well how should put this, I'm tired of talking to you people so I'll cut it short. What happened next was….I was about to get taught a hard learned life lesson."

FLASHBACK

"It's such a nice day out" Naruto commented, and it was true a breeze heated by the sun, rolled easily through the village, mussing blond hair. Sakura smiled "it's nice." she agreed. Naruto continued to lean out the open window. "Hey how long are you going to stay here?" Sakura hinted. "Trying to get rid of me?" Naruto teased. The female rolled her eyes. "Was it that obvious?" Naruto mockingly winced, "That cut me deep, right here" He teased pointing to his heart.

She shook her head and turned back to the paperwork. "I'm really busy Naruto, Somehow I lost my bet to Lady Tsuande and now I'm stuck, with a days worth of paperwork. So if your fishing for a date it's "Go Fish" Pal." Naruto turned his face back to stare outside while enjoying the warm breeze. "After everything a boy does to grow up and he can't even snag a date, what cruelty is this?" Naruto teased again. "Honestly you knucklehead when did you get the wit with which you use for all those sarcastic comments?" Sakura demanded, not looking up for the papers in front of her.

And it was true he had grown more sarcastic as after a time he had grown mellow, maybe it was because with a steady group of friends he didn't 't need to be so tense.

Honestly he didn't really have a reason to be in the mission review room, but it was a quiet place to think, Today he had been buying some house hold stuff when he'd been hit by a cart and had ended up back peddling into a man, with unusual purple eyes. Naruto had apologized, but the man had just smiled creepily at him, what made Naruto raise an eyebrow at the man was when he said "Your path is quite more twisted then others, is it not?"

Any who that had been weird so as he was strolling through town with his bag of bought stuff, he noticed Sakura up in the window of the main Hokage work building, and had popped in to say hello and tell her that he had met someone that was weird enough to be a stalker, Sakura didn't really care, but had half listened to her teammate until the boy had gotten distracted by the entertainment of staring out the window. Sakura-----

END FLASHBACK

"WHATS WITH THE INTURUPTON? I had just started you know!" Naruto huffed, his story had gotten paused by Owl demanding to know what his relationship with Sakura was. "Calm down, we just wanted to know if this was a love interest we should be looking out for." Falcon asked with a somewhat unnerving gleam in her eye. Who knew she was such a romantic?

"Did you love her?" Hawk asked with an upraised eyebrow. Being the by-the-rules kinda guy he was, he didn't approve of relationships between co-workers. Naruto got a thoughtful smile, "No I didn't love her, it was a….how should I put this it was,… a game?" Falcon frowned "whadda mean a game?" She asked. "Its not really relevant to the story but see, I told ya all about how Sasuke was plagued by girls right?" The listeners nodded.

"Ok so in the academy we had a brief run in with each other, that involved me catching him hiding from some girls that he wasn't…fond of, any how I took pity on the guy, and pretended I had seen him in the schoolyard, and I valiantly saved him. Any way back then Sakura was being really persistent in her quest for him, so we formed a….truce I suppose, so that when Sakura got to close I'd distract her from him by asking for a "date", so Sasuke could escape, then she'd reject me and I'd go home. In exchange he'd warn me when one of the kids was going to try something mean."

"So it was like the beginning of a friendship?" Owl asked with a upturned eyebrow. The Nineteen year old chuckled. "Not quite, we ended up trying to outdo each other in how many times we saved the other, so it was probably the real turn point of a rivalry." Somehow he didn't look pleased with this trip down memory drive…lane whatever. Falcon huffed realizing that her idea of a love story was botched. "Any way back to the story." Owl prompted. "You where the one that stopped it." Naruto grumbled, but he relented. But even as he told this history he couldn't help but let the memories take him back like he was really in the time that he had now come to look upon with hate.

FLASHBACK…. (again)

"So Naruto, is everything ok with you? You're not feeling weird or nothing?" Sakura asked, that got Narutos attention, they had been sitting in comfortable silence until Sakura had broken it, normally Naruto would have answered without a second thought, but this time there was an edge to the girls voice, Naruto frowned "I'm fine why?" Sakura didn't turn around "Just checking is all…..Now get out of here Uzumaki, I know your trying to hide from Kakashi, you can't run from basic training Naruto its good to review the basics."

Naruto crossed his arms in a thinking manner, for like two weeks now he had been getting questions like that. Shikamaru would work something like "You been thinking clearly?" Into a conversation, or Naruto would greet one of his friends and they would jump in alarm, And most of all Tsunade seemed suddenly overly concerned with giving Naruto check ups. But what had been eating at him most of all was "the" looks. It wasn't the full blown hatred he had come to expect but it was something akin to…wariness? Naruto noticed Sakura standing with her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed and grudgingly headed for the door, but out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Sakura take a hasty step away from him. But before he could think on it Kakashi's face was in front of him with a upturned eye that promised punishment for trying to bail on training, If Naruto hadn't been a experienced Ninja by that point he had a suspicion that the blood would have drained from his face.

*******************

One Month Later

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Naruto had been walking through the village earlier, (Normally he would have been on a mission bit for some strange reason Tsunade seemed hesitant to give him any.) and he had spotted the usual band of rookie nine in a shaded area under a tree. Naruto wondered if there was a meeting he had forgotten, but decided to head over to see what was up, when to his surprise he noticed all of them seemed to conversing with that Kashia girl.

"Hi. What's going on" Naruto greeted casually. Silence. Kiba cleared his throat, "nothing, we where just leaving anyway." A confused if not somewhat hurt boy watched at the group dispersed. His head was cocked to the side, and his brow was furrowed, he was racking his brain to see if he had offended all of them, but couldn't come up with anything that drastic, He caught Hinata standing off to the side looking at him nervously, "Naruto." She greeted quietly. "Hinata what's up?" Naruto asked back in a subdued manner.

"U-um nothing, b-but the Hokage is calling f-for you." She worked her foot into the dirt nervously, "Hinata is something wrong with everybody? I feel like I've been being avoided, Im getting kind of lonely." Naruto said in a mostly teasing manner. "U-um, no-no, its just that the Hokage…S-she was asking for you…and, and we d-don't hate you I promise."

Naruto's eyes gentled as he realized she looked ready to burst into tears. "Alright, alright I'm off to see Baa chan, calm down." Naruto turned around Nonchalantly and said without looking back. "No need to cry Hinata chan, I know you wouldn't ever lie to me so it's fine." He waved with the back of his hand and walked down the path. If he had looked around he would have seen a wide eyes Hinata with tears falling softly down her face. "No-no Naruto don't say that….Im s-so Sorry." The girls shoulders hunched over. "So very sorry." Sakura stepped out of the shadow of the tree she'd been standing in and softly made her way over to the hunched figure. "It had to be done don't worry it'll turn out fine" she shushed. "We're his friends and we're going to help him…weather he want it or not." She said grimly

***************

Naruto's chest was pounding, and his head felt heavy, he knew something was wrong with his friends, after they had started talking with the new girl Kashia, it had seemed like they couldn't get enough and lately he hadn't seen Kashia by herself, she was always taking to someone. What Naruto didn't understand was why it always seemed like it was someone Naruto knew.

He paused in his walking and turned to stare into the stream that was running under the bridge he was crossing, normally he wouldn't have taken this rather scenic route but he needed time. He swallowed thickly, he had a pretty good idea of what this was about, every now and again a villager would take it upon themselves to "warn" someone away from Naruto he was the demon after all. Perhaps the news had gotten around…maybe through that new girl….oh god was this what it was about? She was telling everyone? Naruto felt his heart clench, it was unavoidable really. Somewhere in his mind he had been preparing for this but…but why? Why was everything slid form his grasp?

Against his will a tear slid down his face, he angled his head down and watched as the drop fell and caused a ripple in the water below. The circles wandered out to spread to logs, hands and rock- HANDS? Narutos eyes jumped to the hand that was laying in the water, his eyes followed the hand and found that it was attached…to a person! A person who was laying unconscious on the river bank. Naruto frowned, a river bank was a silly place to fall unconscious if you think about it, what if you slipped in and drowned- Oh!

Naruto leaped onto the bridge's ledge and kicked off, landing on the bank and running the last few feet, unsure of what to do he grabbed the mans (for now he saw it was indeed a man.) shirt and dragged him up the bank onto a nice grassy area. Naruto hesitated…what now? His eyes snapped downward as a bout of coughing erupted form the man.

"Hey mister are you ok?-Whoa" Naruto choked out as a hand came to grasp the collar of Narutos shirt. "H-help" the man choked out. Naruto placed a hand on the mans chest and gently pushed down. "Where is she?" The man demanded weakly

"Who?" Naruto questioned, as he tried to slow down his racing heart

"That she-devil!" The man stated as if is was obvious

Naruto stared at him. And the man stared back "Where am I?" He finally questioned.

"Ok who stopped the payment on your reality check huh?" Naruto frowned "Your just outside Konoha, but how did you get here?"

"How indeed" the man snapped. His eyes roamed aimlessly and Naruto realized he must be exhausted. "Mr. are you ok?" Naruto asked hesitantly "Yes, cause people who float down a river for 3 days are always having a great day." the man said sulking, Naruto chuckled. "Well then if your that great I guess you can stay here without me." Naruto smirked. This time it was the mans turn to be amused. "Point taken" he acknowledged that he was in no shape to be wondering off by himself. "Mana Saotomi." He introduced.

Naruto grinned "Naruto Uzumaki." Mana flashed him with a weak grin "Nice to meet you Naru."

"Its Naruto"

"Listen naru"

"Naruto"

"I need your help," Mana continued

"Its like talking to a squirrel"

"Chill out kid, anywho have you seen a black bag around here anywhere? I had it a while ago." Naruto frowned

"I haven't seen one" Naruto responded

"Have you looked for it?" Mana questioned curiously.

"No, how was I supposed to know it existed."

Mana rolled his eyes "Well if you don't know it exists then how are we talking about it?"

"you told me about it."

"Ah so I did…so have you seen it?"

"………..you hit your head pretty hard there huh?

"Oh look its over there."

Narutos eyes followed Mana's pointing finger, and sure enough several meters away caught on a log, still in the river was a ruffled, worn black bag. Naruto turned to Mana. "nice spotting." Mana stared. "I don't suppose you want me to go get it for you?" Naruto continued. Mana beamed "oh it so sweet of you to offer Naru if-"

"Its Naruto"

"you could just nip down there and grab it that'd be great!" Naruto scowled to a bit to his own surprise ten minutes later a soaked Naruto was sitting near Mana who was hugging the bag with one arm in a gleeful reunion. "Congratulations on being reunited." Naruto commented dryly. Mana's eye snapped up to Naruto but to Narutos surprise his eyes looked vaguely grave. "I was kind of out of it, seems I did hit my head-" Naruto rolled his eyes" Mana smiled tiredly. So this is where I've ended up huh?" Mana said thoughtfully. "How did you end up here anyway?" Naruto inquired

" Ah, something terrible has happened, Im looking for-" Manna was interrupted when he drew in a sharp breath . Naruto gaze flickered to where Mana was painfully clutching his ribs. "You injured?" Naruto questioned, Mana's breathing was labored but eyes had a "no duh" Look to them. "Guess its time for a hello to the hospital-" Naruto was cut off when he felt a painful grasp on his arm. "N-no hospital" Mana choked out. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Well I guess I could take you home." Naruto surprised himself again by offering. Mana watched him eyebrows raised.

Naruto sighed, "we'll have to be sneaky though. I doubt that my whole 'Can I keep him? I'll feed'em everyday' gag will work." Mana let out a lose chuckle through his teeth. Narutos eyes narrowed "If I take you home will you promise to tell me about how you ended up here?" Naruto said slyly. Mana sighed "If I must" He complied "but only cause you've got a smile on your face as you blackmail someone. I like that kinda spunk" Naruto grinned wider

"Well I have a policy on smiling."

"Is it about brightening someone's day crap?"

"Nope, I smile cause it makes people wonder if I know something they don't"

"not bad kid"

"It's hard sometimes though, Mondays are one hell of a way to spend 1/7 of your life if you smile on such a hellish occasion.

"Well stupidity is not a crime, so your free to go…..Naru….where are you going? Oh come on I didn't mean it! You can't leave me here! Hello? Naru?………Naru?…Fine Im gonna go die somewhere……Bastard!" Mana sulked weakly

Naruto smiled to himself as he leaned against a tree a couple of meters' off where he'd temporarily abandoned Mana, despite his brain telling him that bringing home random strangers was stupid, he liked this guy. And he could bet that Mana had an interesting tale to tell. Narutos smile saddened, maybe it would take his mind of how upside-down the world he had suffered to create from nothing was crumbling around him. Or maybe he was just over-reacting now that he thought about it- OH CRAP Naruto ran out from behind the tree and over to where Mana had fallen unconscious again…oops.

* * *

More later, I kinda like this, and Everything will be brought into light soon. Flames, story ideas, comments. They're a hoot I love'em. I will try to upload soon, but it is super-mega end of year testing for the next 2 weeks in school, but I will try. Please review Hee Hee, Mana was fun to write. And I have an idea for the betrayal that is better then ever. So wait for me….or not, whatever.

-Cheers Just Miki


End file.
